Trouble in the Milky Way
by Jeanniewal
Summary: Where it all comes right in the end... Chapter 10 and Epilogue up and apologies for the long delay!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

"Muscles, are you busy?"

Vala stood in the doorway of Teal'c's quarters, looking down in the mouth. In fact, she looked positively miserable, and it didn't suit her. Teal'c raised an eyebrow,

"I am not, Vala Mal Doran," he responded cautiously. "I have nowhere to be until tomorrow, when I go offworld for the High Council Meeting."

She came further into the room, twirling a strand of hair and looking disconsolate. Teal'c hid a smile. He was very fond of Vala Mal Doran, although he made sure not to show it too obviously. His fifty extra years with his colleagues weighed heavily sometimes; he knew them better than they knew themselves, or at least it felt that way.

Why are you unhappy?" He put the question lightly, hoping for a typical Vala response - 'oh, I'm so bored', or 'the commissary has run out of chocolate cake again.' - but it was not to be. Vala sat on his bed, and pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Teal'c," and the use of his name rather than her trademark nickname brought a frown to his face, "do you think I'm as much of a nuisance as I used to be?"

Ah. This was serious. He sat on the chair and watched her. She didn't meet his eyes.

" Vala Mal Doran, look at me." His voice was commanding; even so it was a reluctant gaze she turned on him.

"I do not remember your ever being a nuisance." His tone was gentle, and brought forth a tremulous smile.

"Daniel." She sniffed, involuntarily, then tried again. "Daniel doesn't want to spend time with me." Her eyes, always so expressive, showed her hurt.

"He called me a nuisance when I asked him to come and have coffee with me. He said he had a deadline for Sam, and couldn't take a break. Perhaps I pushed it a bit hard, but really, everyone has to eat."

She sniffed again, and fished around in her sleeve for a tissue.

"He said to go and pester one of the junior officers to come with me," indignantly, " a junior officer! While he fades away in his office and I get bored out my mind by inane chatter!"

She subsided, and tried a watery grin.

"You see, the thing is, Muscles, I've tried really hard. I haven't flirted with him in ages. I haven't teased him. I've tried to be a help with all the translations." She blew her nose. and looked blankly at the tissue in her hands for a few seconds.

"He just," she looked up again and grimaced "he just doesn't see me. He has this fixed picture in his head of who I am, and, well, I don't think I'm that person anymore. Huh! Sometimes I miss her"

Teal'c was glad to see the small flash of defiance emerge. A subdued Vala was hard to take. He wondered how Daniel Jackson could be so blind. Perhaps it was time to have some words with his friend, not to divulge secrets of the past he'd sworn to keep, but to suggest that perhaps the archaeologist have a good look around him here in the present. Yes, definitely time...

Teal'c realised he'd missed part of Vala's next sentence. She was speaking softly, almost in a whisper, and he had to lean forward to catch her words.

"... so I'm saying goodbye, for the moment. The Tok'ra have requested me specifically. I wasn't going to go, but I can be of more use there than here, and General Landry has okayed it"

Wait" Teal'c was confused, but Vala, caught up in her speech, didn't notice.

"I leave in a few minutes - they're sending an escort for me, and I have an IDC for when I wish to return."

Teal'c grasped the salient point.

"Then you do intend to return? " His dark eyes bored into hers, but she met them square on, steadfastly.

"Yes. I will come back, I've made my home here. I just think that I need a bit of distance. It's a confidence boost to be wanted," she sighed, " and Muscles, my confidence needs a little boosting right now. "

In one graceful movement she was off the bed and at the doorway, picking up a small bag he hadn't seen she had with her. He stood, and moved towards the door, partly blocking her way.

"Have you told Daniel Jackson of your intentions?"

Her shoulders slumped a little further. "No" she replied quietly, and the hurt was back in her eyes. "He's terribly busy. You'll tell him for me, won't you Muscles?"

"I will" and something more besides he thought darkly, and she reached up, and kissed him on the cheek. In a moment of rare abandon, he wrapped his arms around her, sweeping her up and hugging her hard. Vala, after a moment of surprise, hugged him back, her face buried in his chest.

Just then the sirens sounded for an offworld activation, and he released her. She smiled tremulously at him, and picked up the bag. "Tell Sam I expect to see that moon base up and running when I get back!"

"Vala Mal Doran, I would hope that you do not stay away that long."

From his frown she could see that he meant it. Flashing an approximation of her old, insouciant grin, she was gone, off to the gate room to meet the Tokra, and Teal'c, his peace of mind severely disturbed, was left to ponder on what to say to Daniel.

It would, he thought, be best if he didn't see him straightaway, and perhaps say something he might regret. Picking up his staff, he headed for the gym, deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Washington DC

General Jack O' Neill couldn't concentrate. The envoy from China was a pleasant, earnest chap, with a lot of very interesting things to say about security and the like... and Jack hadn't heard more than one word in ten.

His mind was taken up with other things. Since the death of George Hammond, a couple of months ago, he had had a looming sense of his own mortality, coupled with a fear that he was letting time slip away from him. It had suddenly become important to cement his relationships. Let's be honest, to cement one, vital relationship. And he thought he knew how to do it. He let out a deep sigh, startling the envoy, who jumped.

"General O'Neill? Are you unwell? Can I pass you some water?"

Waving off the solicitude and the profferred water jug, Jack was vastly relieved to see Hank's form looming in his doorway.

"No, no, I'm fine, sorry... ah, General Landry! Do come in. No no, not at all," bowing slightly to the envoy" "Mr Cheung, if you would be so kind as to excuse us. Perhaps we can continue this tomorrow? I do have the beginnings of a rather nasty headache..."

Envoy Cheung, bowing politely in turn, was borne out the door and, bewildered, found himself in the corridor as the door to General O'Neill's office was shut firmly in his face. Having had past experience of Jack O'Neill, however, he accepted his exit philosophically, and with little more than a sigh, headed for his next appointment.

Inside Jack's office, Hank was chuckling at the picture presented. "Really Jack, your diplomacy skills haven't improved noticeably over the last few years." He settled himself into the guest chair, and surveyed the man slumped before him. "Now, what did you need to see me about? I gather it's urgent?"

His fellow General straightened up and sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Not really urgent as such, Hank, just wanted to let you know. I'm officially retiring next week. Letter signed, sealed and delivered."

Hank Landry raised an eyebrow and poured himself a glass of water from the jug "Again? How many times you have tried this gambit, Jack?"

His friend chuckled, then sighed. "Yeah... it's become a bit of a joke really. Thing is, this time, for possibly the first and last time ever, my wishes and those of the IOA coincide." He grimaced.

"I want to finally pin Carter down and ask her to marry me, without jeopardising her career."

Hank cocked his head, then nodded reluctantly. It was a fact of life.

"I appreciate the don't ask- don't tell attitude we've been extended for the last few years, but hell, I want to tell dammit! Then the IOA have been pestering me - they want me in a civilian consultant role. It'll pay top dollar, which would be a change" wry grimaces exchanged here " AND it would put me back in the SGC". He paused. "So, much as I hate to give an inch to those bastards, it would suit all round."

There was a pause, then Hank reached over the desk and opened the drawer, taking out the half jack of excellent single malt Irish whiskey nestled discreetly amongst the paper.

"It sure seems to , Jack. " He pulled up another glass. "Let's drink to your rosy future!" He grinned, pouring a healthy tot into each glass.

"Oh, but Jack?" Jack's eyes were on the glass; he protested wordlessly by placing his hand over the top as Hank got over generous "Hmm?"

"Less of the 'bastards" now, hey? Those bastards being your new employers and all!"

Grinning, they clinked glasses, and sipped the malt down.

The chat had turned convivial as the sun set outside the office; Hank was recalling how Kim had responded to his (second) marriage proposal, and how nervous he had been been the day of his wedding. Jack was laughing at the picture he evoked of Carolyn Lam, doctor extraodinaire, rushing between her parents, getting progressively crosser as their nerves increased, when the phone rang.

"Carter! we were just chatting about you all." He motioned an 'excuse me' to Hank, and settled back, only to be reduced to a frown by her next words. "What? Have they made contact? Wait, Hank's here. I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"Sir" Carter's voice sounded tinny relayed through the tiny speaker. "We have a bit of a situation here."

Hank was all business, the whisky forgotten. "Carry on Colonel."

"Well, it's a small fleet of ships, and they appear to be ex-Lucian Alliance."

Jack and Hank exchanged glances, and Jack swore quietly under his breath. Hank looked just as disgruntled; he leant in towards the phone.

"I wondered if we'd seen the end of that lot, Colonel. Have they made any demands?"

"Not as such." Even through the phone speaker, Jack could tell she was worried. "They sent a message saying that they intend to operate within the Milky Way as before, selling kassa, and that they intend to reclaim the planets we liberated from their influence after the Ori War. They seem to think that we can't stop them."

Jack and Hank snorted, in unison. "Well, they have another think coming then, Colonel."Landry glanced at his watch.

"We'll be with you in three hours. Hold the fort till then, and we'll bring in the cavalry."

He headed for the door. Jack took a moment to lean over and say into the phone "Bye Sam" before he broke the connection, grabbed his jacket and his cell, and followed Hank out.


	3. Chapter 3

**For everyone who wanted to know what Teal'c would say to Daniel! Please review and let me know if you think this is in character for the two men. **

**The SGC**

She wasn't in the commissary. He even checked the back tables, in case she had chosen to sulk out of sight. She wasn't in the gym, or in Sam's lab, and he didn't feel up to breaking into the women's change room.

Next stop was Teal'c's quarters; on more than one occasion she had taken refuge there. He felt a little restless admitting that she may have required refuge, and tried to console himself with the thought that nothing got Vala down for long. Happy go lucky was her modus operandi... but he found himself shifting uncomfortably at the memory of the look in her eyes when he'd snapped at her.

"Hello..." Daniel popped his head round Tealc's open door. "Anyone home... oh, hi Teal'c."

"Daniel Jackson." Teal'c inclined his head, and continued to pack the bag on his bed.

"Um," Daniel craned his neck further in through the door, sweeping his eyes across the room, as if Vala might suddenly yell BOO and jump out from behind the chest of drawers.

"Um, you haven't seen Vala, have you, Teal'c?"

"Indeed I have." Teal'c continued to pack his belongings neatly away. He lifted a robe from the top shelf of the wardrobe, and folded it neatly. "She came to see me two hours ago."

He added the robe to the case, and turned to face Daniel, who had come into the room, and was shifting from foot to foot. Teal'c's impassive expression did not give much away, but the archaeologist had spent over ten years on SG-1 with the big Jaffa, and he wasn't fooled. He heaved a big sigh. Evidently he had some making up to do.

"Was she upset? She wanted me to have coffee with her, but I really did need to get these translations done. Sam's due back on Luna Base Alpha tomorrow morning, and I want her to have these with her when she leaves."

He came further into the room. "The Asgard really cracked the theory of oxygen generation - the translations are extremely technical and..."

He tapered off. Teal'c's expression hadn't changed. Much. Daniel would swear the curve of his mouth was tilting downwards in displeasure though.

"Look, Teal'c, I'll make it up to her, take her shopping tomorrow, buy her something pretty. She never stays upset for long."

Somehow, this statement had made it worse, not better. Teal'c spoke, and his voice was gruff.

"Vala Mal Doran is not a child, Daniel Jackson, to be fobbed off with the promise of a new toy for good behaviour. Neither is she a kitten, to be made happy by having shiny baubles dangled in front of her."

Daniel felt rebuked, but made an attempt to get back on top again.

"I'm very well aware of that, Teal'c; I'm the first person to acknowledge how useful she's been to us here and how much work she has done since she arrived..."

He was cut off.

"But you do NOT acknowledge her as person, Daniel Jackson - you do not credit her with feelings and emotions as valid as your own. She is right - you do not see her, merely the image of her you have fixed in your mind. This is deeply unfair, Daniel Jackson!"

With dawning astonishment, Daniel realised that Teal'c was angry with him. This was more than just a case of mild displeasure on Vala's behalf.

"I," he began, and was again cut short, this time by the click of Teal'c's suitcase, as he slammed it shut. Turning, he addressed his friend.

"She has left, to work with the Tok'ra. Although she has an IDC, she has made no definite plans to return."

Daniel looked stricken. He opened his mouth once or twice, but no sound came out, and Teal'c took pity on him. His voice, when he next spoke, was gentler.

"She has said she will return, but she did not say when. The Tokra need her expertise with a Goa'uld dialect they are unfamiliar with."

Daniel nodded; there seemed nothing left to say. He turned to leave, lifting a hand in a half hearted farewell.

"Daniel Jackson."

Teal'c's tone was low. When Daniel turned his head, he saw that the Jaffa was looking at the floor, his hands clasped in front of him. There was a pause, and then Teal'c returned his gaze, his eyes troubled.

"I, too, have lost a wife, Daniel Jackson. I know what it is to feel as though a part of you is lost forever. It is very easy to believe that that loss can never be redeemed, too easy to lose yourself in what is gone, and never again be open to the possibility of another love developing."

Teal'c swallowed hard.

"I do not believe that that was what Drey'auc would have wished for me. When I am with Ishta, I believe I am not dishonouring her memory, rather I am living my life as fully as she would have wanted." He heaved a deep, deep sigh.

"I believe, too, that Sha're would wish this for you." His eyes scanned Daniel's face.

"It is not easy to be open to the possibility of a new love, Daniel Jackson, but it is worthwhile. This I can promise you."

He stretched out his arm, and clasped Daniel's shoulder, squeezing once, then exited the room quickly. The younger man was left staring at the bag on the bed with unseeing eyes. Unseeing eyes, but new thoughts in his head. Teal'c's work was done.


	4. Chapter 4

_This was not really an easy chapter to write - it's such a staging post for the rest of the story! I needed to get everyone where I wanted them... Thanks again for all the reviews; I'm really enjoying writing this and the reviews feed my muse ambrosia. Just to reiterate - the characters are not mine, and I'm grateful for the chance to play with them. _

**The SGC**

Despite being 2100 hours the briefing room was crowded. Sam had given up the Big Chair with alacrity, and was sitting between Jack and Daniel, a pile of files in front of her. Hank was back in his usual place, and Cam and Teal'c were leaning back in their chairs. Various other SG team leaders were taking up the other spots. It was standing room only.

As General Landry wryly remarked, opportunities for excitement had been a bit thin on the ground since the end of the Ori War. Everyone wanted in on the action this little spat promised.

Once the meeting had been called to order, Carter was able to present what was known about the ships.

"They are definitely Lucian Alliance vessels. They haven't told us if they are still operating under that name, but it seems obvious that, whatever they are calling themselves, they _are_ still trafficking in kassa."

She paged through the file in front of her, and passed out a blueprint. Jack took it, studied it intently, then shook his head in mock bewilderment and passed it on. Sam gave him a tolerant smile.

"These were the specs some years ago. There is nothing external to the ships we saw to suggest that major structural modifications have taken place."

Cam, twiddling a pen between his fingers, spoke up.

"As you all know, we've had some experience with these guys - they're tricky. It would be dangerous to underestimate them." He shot a warning glance around the room, and the atmosphere sobered.

"We have no way of knowing what weapons upgrades they may have made to their ships since we last saw them." He jabbed at the blueprint, which had landed up in front of him.

"It would be good to think that they are just a nuisance we can deal with easily, but truth is, we need to be aware that there might be a reason they are so confident we can't stop them."

There was silence throughout the room. Sam's lips were pressed tightly together, and she'd dropped her eyes. The gleam of unshed tears was just visible, and it was clear she was thinking of Colonel Emerson, murdered in front of her on the Odyssey.

Landry spoke first.

"Thank you, Colonels." He looked around. "If no-one disagrees, I think we should proceed as follows. Colonel Carter, you and Dr Jackson will proceed in the Hammond to Luna Base Alpha as scheduled. Atlantis is, I think, sufficient protection for Earth."

Daniel raised a hand. "Uh, General, the Lucian Alliance aren't aware Atlantis is back on Earth. It's not much of a deterrent if they don't know it's there." He coughed apologetically, but Landry was smiling.

"A good point. Well noted, Dr Jackson. I'm relying on the Ancient device in the Arctic being a deterrent; however, if they choose to ignore that, then they'll get a terrible shock when Atlantis shows its hand."

He sighed. "Although, with the amount of paperwork that will generate, I'd rather avoid the need, if at all possible." He and Jack shared a look of perfect understanding.

"Right, moving on," he glanced at his notes. "Teal'c, you are due offworld tomorrow morning - could you let the Free Jaffa know about this threat? If the Alliance are here, they may well be orbiting other worlds too, and it is possible the Jaffa may run into them."

Teal'c inclined his head. "I will indeed, General Landry. Might I also request that Colonel Mitchell accompany me? His experience with the Lucian Alliance will provide valuable insight for the High Council."

He didn't say it, but it was generally understood that, since his experience with the Sodan, Cameron was the SGC's's liaison of choice in all matters dealing with the Jaffa Nation. Landry and Cam both nodded, and Cam gave Teal'c a thumbs up.

"Well people, there's not much we can do until this lot actually show their hand. Let's get on with our business, and take it as it comes." He placed his hands on the table, preparatory to standing up."I'll be back in Washington, briefing the President. Jack? Are you flying back with me?"

"Actually, Hank," glancing round to his old team mates on either side of him, "I'm thinking I'll hitch a lift with Carter and Daniel here. I haven't had a chance to see this moon base up close yet."

Mindful of the resignation letter currently in progress round the Pentagon, Landry nodded.

"Well, have fun. Keep on your toes people, and keep the SGC informed of what's going on at all times."

There was a shuffling as chairs were pushed back and water glasses drained.

"Uh, General..?"

It was Daniel who had spoken, and he looked uncomfortable. The exodus from the room halted.

"I didn't get to speak to Vala before she left with the Tokra." He felt rather than saw Sam's look of surprise. Clearing his throat he shuffled the papers in front of him.

"I have some artefacts that might help her. Can you arrange for them to be sent to the Tokra world she's on?"

Landry chuckled. "Would do, son, if I knew where it was. She'll be checking in every three days so I'll make sure they get passed on then."

He paused, regarding Daniel.

"It's funny, I didn't think she'd go for this gig. To my knowledge she's never been on an offworld assignment without you, Dr Jackson."

Every eye in the room turned to Daniel, who visibly squirmed. Hank turned away, breaking the conversation. "Make sure Walter has the tablets, and we'll get them to her. Meeting dismissed."

***

First thing the following morning found Daniel packing up the various artefacts and tablets he'd mentioned. They usually resided, he noted ironically, on the very shelves he had never let her touch. Flowers, chocolates, ancient Goauld stone tablets - who said romance was dead??

He had a feeling Vala would understand the gesture, although just in case he planned on attaching a note. It was this which was delaying his boarding of the spaceship orbiting above them.

So far, the note read:

"Vala,

Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. Good Luck with the translations - these tablets might be useful. Let me know if you need anything further."

Here, he'd stuck. Something seemed, to his trained linguists eye, to be lacking. How to say what he really wanted to convey? 'I'm sorry... You are important to me... Please come home, let's see if there really is something worth pursuing between us...'

"Come ON Daniel!" Sam, at the door, was impatient. Time was up. Sighing, he shrugged mentally and added two words.

"Your Daniel"

He snatched up the packet of artefacts and his things and rushed after Sam. He'd just have to rely on Vala being smart enough to notice the missing 's'


	5. Chapter 5

**Bridge: The General Hammond**

The General Hammond was operating on a small crew, just the three of them and a couple of corporals. Carter was explaining the details of the moon base to Daniel, but he'd tuned them out, watching the big ball of cheese approaching through the viewing panel. Just coming into view was the **Mare Tranquillitatis **and just past that, he had been told, he would see the first climate controlled, self sufficient dome of the base.

"The reports from last week," Carter was telling Daniel, "indicate that the hydroponics lab is up and running, although no-one is actually resident here yet..."

The giant crystal dome hove into view. Jack caught his breath. He might pretend to be a weathered old Air Force man, but this was stunning. It seemed to float above the bleak lunar landscape, a jewel in the wilderness.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Carter had joined him, and as so often happened, seemed to read his mind. She slipped her hand into his. "The dome finally being operational is big news. We can start moving personnel up here from next week."

He tightened his grip on her hand, and turned towards her.

"Speaking of big news... "

He didn't get the chance to finish. A sharp intake of breath came from Corporal Matteo, followed milliseconds later by a bolt of light, which seemed to enter the bridge as a living thing. The ship lurched sharply to the left. The moon base tilted in the viewscreen... except, of course it was the Hammond that was tilting. Jack grabbed a console for support, and positioned himself in the seat. Carter, the consummate professional, was already in place, hitting buttons and barking about evasive manouevres. Corporal Matteo, her voice shaky, was responding well, and the ship stabilized.

"God, what did they hit us with?" Daniel was somewhere behind him. "I gather it's the Lucian Alliance?"

"Sure is." Sam's voice was taut. Her hands moved swiftly over her console. "Preparing a message now; open all channels."

Jack could hear Daniel muttering under his breath about shield strength. Sam took a deep breath.

"This is Colonel Samantha Carter of the Earth ship 'General Hammond'. We are on a peaceful mission, repeat, a peaceful mission. However should you continue to fire on our vessel, we will retaliate."

Her last word was almost lost in a fresh bolt, as the alien ship fired on them again. Again the Hammond rocked, and sparks flew from the console Corporal Matteo was working on. She flung her arms up, but, to her credit, she kept her head and was able to respond almost instantly when Sam yelled "Return Fire!"

The missile left the ship and sped towards its target. Just before it reached the alien vessel, however, it exploded in a shower of sparks.

The power behind the blast was obvious. Jack dimly wondered what they had that the rest of the galaxy didn't, and where they got it from.

"We're being hailed."

Jack craned his head at Daniel's words; thankfully, his friend appeared uninjured.

"On screen." Carter's mouth was set. He wondered how much damage the ship had taken, and was given his answer by Daniel, who said in a warning tone "One more hit like that will have us dead in the water, Sam."

The screen flickered into life. A man, wearing the trademark leathers of the Lucian Alliance, appeared in front of them. He was smirking.

"Colonel Carter." He cocked his head and looked amused. "A little example of our new strength." He glanced at someone off screen, and nodded slightly, then turned his attention back to them.

"We do not intend to threaten your planet, but we do intend to resume our trading activities. As I think we have shown here today, you may have some difficulty preventing us." The smirk became a sneer. "However, we intend to ensure that the message is properly understood..."

The screen went dead. Carter was white.

"Daniel, what's our status?"

"Not good, Sam. The second bolt knocked out much of the power grid. Shields are down to 33%... life support is venting from decks 3,5 and 8." He grimaced. "I'd suggest evacuating."

Sam nodded. "You, and Corporals Matteo and Willis, take the jumper. Get to Atlantis - I need you to check for any Ancient knowledge that may help us." Daniel started protesting. Sam shushed him with her hand, and a glare.

"Daniel, you sent yourself through a Supergate to save the galaxy. Give someone else a chance, hmm?"

He shut his mouth, gave her a rueful look, then nodded. Sam handed him a small disk.

"That is all the information on their weapons I have been able to get from our readings - make sure you get it to McKay. Now go!" She glanced out the viewing panel.

"I'm hoping there will be no further firing when they see we're not powering weapons."

"Not sure we could, even if we wanted to..."

Jack was checking his console. Sam started at his voice; for a moment, in the heat of battle, she had forgotten his presence on board her command.

"Jack, you'd better go with them. I'll take an escape pod and join you as soon as possible."

"Nope"

"Jack, I'm in command here."

"Not gonna happen, Sam."

There was a pause as they looked at each other. Then Sam shrugged in submission, and turned to Daniel. "Go! "

He looked back at the two of them and grimaced, but all he said was "See ya" and he and the corporals ran for the jumper.

Mere minutes later the little craft exited the Hammond, and Sam breathed a prayer of thankfulness for cloaking technology. Turning to Jack, she smiled, and started to say,

"Well, nothing for the last ten minutes, so perhaps that is ..."

Her sentence was cut short. A massive shock wave rocked the bridge. The view panel in front of them showed the crystal dome and they watched in horror as another huge bolt sped towards its goal...

_Some hours later_

Jack cracked one eye open, and suppressed a wave of nausea. Afraid even to groan, in case it knocked him over the edge into throwing up all over the bridge, he shut his eyes tight and lay very still.

Just Carter and himself left. Daniel and the rest of the crew escaping in a jumper. An almighty flash, and Luna Base Alpha's single complete dome exploding in an almost graceful arc of dust and debris. A similar bolt hitting the Hammond, and Carter's shocked expostulation as she struggled to keep them steady. His head, hitting the console. Here endeth the memories.

Carter. He could feel his head was in her lap, and that there was a bandage across his temple. With his one eye, he could see that the flames were out, and the screens were quiet. He surmised he'd been out cold for some hours, and he closed his eye again.

When he next came round he could hear music, and it took him a while to realise that it came from Sam. She was humming 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', in a soft soprano.

"Carter," he cleared his throat, appalled at the rusty sound of his voice, and tried again "Carter!"

The humming broke off. "Jack? Hang on a moment, I'll get you some painkillers." His head was gently moved to one side as she scrambled up.

Ah, that was his Samantha. Years of being in the field had taught her that the one thing you had when you woke up after any sort of incident was one big headache. He peeled both eyes open, wincing at the light. She was about three feet away, rooting through the Med Kit. With a small "ah" of discovery, she held the ibuprofen aloft, and reached for the water bottle. Gratefully he swallowed the pills, drinking the water down, and subsided again into her lap.

"Carter"

"Jack?"

"Are we clear?"

She sighed a long sigh, and her voice was only just above a whisper.

"We are. The ship moved off after confirming that the dome was completely destroyed."

He reached for her hand, and held it tight. Her voice, when she spoke again, was stronger.

"I've been in touch with Daniel on Atlantis. He and McKay are already working on counter measures."

They remained in silence for a while. There didn't seem to be anything left to say. Well, maybe one thing.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Why Twinkle Twinkle??"

She laughed quietly, under her breath, careful not to jolt his head.

"Well. It just seemed - appropriate"

There was a pause, while she readjusted his weight to make him more comfortable. He sighed in relief as the brufen kicked in.

"Carter" his voice was muffled by her leg "you are a person of as yet unplumbed depths."

This time her laughter wasn't constrained. "Yes, SIR" she said, and smoothed the short, grey hair down. "Try to rest now; the engine diagnostic is running, I've sent more data through to McKay and I'll need to re-route the crystal transmute function with the hard data point in...."

He drifted back off to sleep on a blissful tide of Carter-babble.

_Thanks for the great reviews, and please keep reading! We're going back to Vala next..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Apologies again for the slip in the last chapter - Daniel didn't actually go through the Supergate. Merlin left him and he was beamed out with his team just before the ship, and Adria, crossed the event horizon into the Ori galaxy. Whoops whoops - I must stop writing so late at night! Still, it gave me a great line for Sam :-)_

_Acknowledgement must also be given to L.M. Montgomery (author of the Anne of Green Gables books, some of my all time favourites) for the idea of the missing 's'!_

_**Tok'ra world, somewhere in the Milky Way**_

Vala sat in one of the crystalline chambers of the Tok'ra's airy complex. Since the defeat of the Goa'uld, they had started growing their buildings above ground, rather than below, and the effect was glorious. Part of their crystal growth technology had gone into the design and building of the new lunar base dome, which Sam was so thrilled about.

The locals on this world, in awe of the Tok'ra and their architectural skills, had been extremely welcoming. Vala was absentmindedly working her way through something which looked like a peach and tasted like a strawberry; fruit baskets were delivered almost every day. General O'Neill, Vala thought with a grin, would like this world.

The grin faded as she returned her attention to the document in front of her. The desk was cluttered with tablets, artefacts, and bits of parchment, but it was this little piece of paper that had her the most stumped. She had been studying it for hours now, and still she could not say with any certainty that she'd figured it out. Her brow furrowed.

Had he _meant _to say "Your Daniel" in that intimate way? Could Teal'c's intervention possibly have been that effective? Or, as was more likely, she thought sadly, had he merely been in a terrible hurry, and had just forgotten that 's'? Probably the note _should_ read "Yours, Daniel." Shouldn't it??

Goa'uld dialect texts forgotten, she turned the note around, reached for her magnifying glass and bent over the desk again. So engrossed was she that she didn't hear the sound of running feet outside the door, or the voices raised in agitation. It took the destruction of the tower opposite, in a spectacular eruption of smoke and crystal shards, to break her concentration on the problem in front of her.

***

Mai'lyn, chief librarian for the group, was the first person Vala encountered as she rushed out of her room. The woman was obviously panicking - this attack had not been expected. The Tok'ra, with customary arrogance, had dismissed the threat of the Lucian Alliance, outlined by General Landry the previous day, as having no possible relevance to themselves. In her distress, Mai'lyn struggled with Vala as they collided in the corridor.

"Let me go - ah! We're evacuating to the Stargate," on cue the sirens sounded, " there isn't much time! Come quickly, come come!"

"My things!"

Vala made a move towards the room she'd been working in, but Mai'lyn grabbed her arm. "There is no time! Leave them!"

Vala shook her off. Her mind was full of the stone tablets Daniel had sent through the Gate. She knew how precious those were to him, and she did not want to be in the position of explaining that she had carelessly left them behind, attack or not. Long dark hair flying, she dashed back inside.

Mai'lyn, biting her lip in indecision, hovered in the doorway. Then, as another bolt hit elsewhere in the complex, she screamed and ran away in the direction of the Stargate.

Vala swore a particularly nasty Goa'uld oath under her breath, and began grabbing some of the most valuable tablets. Laden down, she was about to dash out the door after the cowardly Mai'lyn, when her eye was caught by the note from Daniel. Shifting her burden, she stretched out her hand and just got a finger to it... there! She had it!

The hiss of a zat against the back of her head froze her in place. She had time to think "Oh SH..." before the blast knocked her unconscious, the stone tablets shattering on the floor and Daniel's note fluttering down amid the remains.

***

_**Jaffa World**_

The Jaffa Council meeting had just broken up. Imposing figures in flowing robes were strolling about the plaza; drinks were being offered and accepted. Cameron Mitchell stood with Teal'c and Bra'tac, chatting about Rya'c's new son ("a fine warrior" according to his fond Grandfather. Cam forbore from pointing out that the baby was not yet three weeks old) and drinking the local delicacy, a fruity tea of sorts.

The meeting had gone well, and the Council had agreed to both engage the Alliance when required and to send ships to protect vulnerable worlds. Mitchell was pleased with the days work, and was thinking about returning to the SGC, when he noticed a runner approaching from the direction of the Stargate, at great speed.

By the time he had pointed him out to Teal'c, and halted Bra'tac's flow of reminisces of Teal'c and Ry'ac as two year old fighters of note, the runner had reached the plaza, and was clasping his knees, panting and obviously trying to find his voice. Something wasn't right. Frowning, Mitchell set off towards the man, Teal'c close behind.

"Colonel Mitchell." The words came out as a gasp. "Message... just came through the Chappa 'ai."

The Jaffa swallowed hard and managed to stand up, regaining some of his composure.

"There has been an attack on your moon base, and the message says to tell you that the Alliance have a new, very powerful weapon. Your best scientists are working on the problem, but have not yet found a solution." Deep breath, and another. Teal'c and Mitchell exchanged grim looks.

"A further message has been forwarded from Stargate Command. The Tok'ra have been hit; they managed to evacuate through the Stargate, but Vala Mal Doran was not with them. The last person to see her has said that she ran back to gather her belongings, and although they waited as long as possible they eventually had to leave through the Gate without her."

This was not received well. From the almost identical frowns on their faces, it was clear that the team mates thoughts on this evacuation, _sans_ Vala, were anything but complimentary. Cameron exhaled strongly.

"Do you have the co-ordinates of this world?"

The Jaffa nodded, presenting him with a slip of paper, which Cam studied quickly.

"That's not too far from here, big guy, we can be there in a matter of hours."

Teal'c's face was set and his expression thunderous.

"Let us hope we find them still there, Colonel Mitchell, and Vala Mal Doran unharmed." His tone made it clear that a world of hurt awaited the Lucian Alliance should this not be the case.

"Well, I'm betting they'll be trying to offload kassa onto the locals. Let's go and break that transaction up, hmm?" Cam turned back to the exhausted messenger.

"Once you've had a bit of a breather, please take this message back to the Gate and get it sent to the SGC." He thought briefly.

"Tell them Teal'c and I are on our way, and we'll bring her back. The moment they have a working counter-measure, get the details through to us."

The Jaffa runner nodded. His breathing now even, he refused the offer of a drink, and turned immediately back to the Gate.

"Master Bra'tac!"

In a few brief words, Teal'c briefed the older Jaffa on the new situation. His expression tense, Bra'tac moved to re-summon the Council, to inform them of the weapon being wielded in the galaxy with such devastating effect. Cameron had already negotiated the use of an Al'kesh; by the time Teal'c had taken his leave of his former teacher, the ship was ready to go. Barely half an hour had elapsed since the news had come through the Gate. Cam, operating the controls, hoped desperately that this meant they'd be there in time.


	7. Chapter 7

This is developing a crossover aspect; mind you, it was TPTB who relocated Atlantis to Earth! Please don't stop reviewing :-)

_**Atlantis**_

The fourth pot of coffee had been drained and the second plate of donuts was but a sugary memory. Jack felt slightly ill - he and McKay had polished those off between them. Carter was too strung out to eat, and she hadn't slept in close on 48 hours. This, combined with the influence of a caffeine-high McKay, was making her jittery as hell.

"We've _been_ through this, Rodney - the bolts appear to enter the target as if seeking it out..."

"No no no, that's not _possible_. We've excluded the possibility of any intellectual material being present; there's no DNA signature."

"I'm not saying they're alive, McKay, just that they appear to mimic hunt and seek behaviour!"

"Well, from the way you were going on, you'd think they were sentient..."

Jack quietly snuck away from the bickering scientists, and went in search of Daniel.

He was in the commissary, a cooling mug of coffee clasped in his hands as he gazed out the window, blind to the splendour of San Francisco Bay and the Golden Gate Bridge in front of him. He didn't even notice as Jack slipped into the chair opposite. This was serious.

"Daniel. Hey, Daniel." Jack waved his hand in front of the archaeologists face, causing him to start visibly, and spill his coffee.

"Ah hell, Danny boy, sorry, here, pass me that paper towel."

Together they managed to get the worst of the liquid mopped up, although the rapidly spreading blotch on Daniel's shirt was beyond Jack's expertise. After signing to a passing captain to bring them fresh coffee, Jack turned his attention back to his friend. Daniel was staring out the window again, as unseeing as before.

"Missing your space pirate, eh?"

Jack's words broke Daniel's reverie. He poured a fresh mug of coffee, and grimaced, before taking a sip and sighing rather forlornly.

"She's not _my_ space pirate, Jack." His face showed his ambivalence over whether that was a good or bad thing.

"But yes, I'm worried about her."

Frowning, he pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut - he hadn't slept since the incident on the Hammond either.

"Could've fooled me," Jack commented idly, pulling a sachet of sugar apart and pouring it into a small heap on the table top. Running a finger through it, he glanced up sharply.

"Didn't seem that way in the briefing room a few days ago."

He licked his sugary index finger, earning a disgusted look from Daniel, who exhaled and ran his hands through his hair.

"No, well, I'd just been talking to Teal'c."

There was a pause. Jack raised an eyebrow and made a 'yes, so?' gesture. Daniel drew breath.

"He told me I didn't _see _Vala, not the person she's become. He said I have my initial image of her stuck in my head, and I can't see past it."

He toyed with his spoon, and looked up.

"He told me how unfair that was."

Silence fell, and lengthened, until Jack felt obliged to say _something_. He was just venturing forth with "Yeah, well, you know, Teal'c is like our..." when Daniel burst in with "And he's _right_ dammit! For whatever reason, too scared, too stupid maybe, I've not really looked at her in ages."

He subsided moodily. Jack, watching him warily, thought now was perhaps not the right time to reintroduce his analogy of Teal'c as SG-1's Yoda. He was debating his next words when Daniel spoke again, softly.

"And _she _knows it, too. She told Teal'c that that was the problem." He looked down.

"She said goodbye to him, but not to me. And now she's in the clutches of some lunatic kassa dealer, and I'm here, light years away, doing _nothing_!" He slammed his hand on the table in frustration; the coffee in the mugs rocked back and forth, but stayed put.

"Hey, hey" Jack reached out, and laid his hand on the other man's arm. He could almost feel the tension coursing through Daniel's veins.

"Mitchell and T will find her - they'll bring her home." He tried to lighten the mood. "I don't hold out much hope for any crook who's picked on our Vala, anyway."

Daniel smiled thinly, and in one swift move drained his coffee mug.

"Yeah, Yeah, you're right. But I tell you, Jack, when she gets back, I'm going to be making some changes around here. Don't know what'll come of them, but this has been a bit of a wake up call."

Jack seized his cue.

"Talking of changes, Danny-boy, I've got something to..."

"SIR!"

Carter's voice, on his handheld, was excited. Jack heaved a martyred sigh, and pressed the button.

"Yes Sam?"

"We think we've got it. So simple, it was staring us in the face, only we didn't realise what we were looking at!" In the background he could hear McKay, twittering just as excitedly.

"On our way, Carter."

He flipped the off switch and poked Daniel on the shoulder.

"Come on space monkey - put your happy face on. Looks like Carter's saved the day again."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Atlantis**_

Carter was practically fizzing. Her eyes were shining with that light of discovery which Jack always found so endearing, even if he knew he was in for a session of completely incomprehensible geek-speak. Those eyes made him think that the sooner they could settle this blasted Alliance problem the better - he and Carter were way overdue some downtime, together. And he still hadn't managed to tell her about...

"Jack, you haven't heard a single word I've said."

The shiny-eyed beloved of his fantasy was standing in front of him, hands on hips and frowning. Jack quickly pushed thoughts of blissful civilian life aside, and assumed an expression of intense interest. Not fooled in the slightest, Carter snorted, and went back to her explanation.

"See, we just assumed that it couldn't possibly be anything to do with Ancient technology and so we didn't even _look_ there." That was Rodney. Sam took up the thread.

"Then Rodney said that the way I was carrying on, you'd think they were sentient." Sam glanced at Jack for confirmation, and he nodded obligingly - he remembered that being said just before he made his escape.

"Well, it struck me - not sentient, but it did seem as if they were being controlled by some sort of intelligence."

She stopped, and looked at him expectantly. Next to him, Daniel let out a light-bulb-on-top-of-the-head "Ah!" Now all three of them were watching him. He flung his hands up.

"Nope, I got nothing. What??"

Three voices chorused simultaneously.

"Ancient Drone Weapons!!" Cue excited grins all round.

Jack frowned. It seemed the kids were missing an important point here.

"Carter. How the hell did the Lucian Alliance, or its remnants, get their hands on Ancient technology? This is not good news."

Carter and McKay visibly deflated, and Jack felt suddenly sorry for his abruptness. His point held, though.

"I'm impressed you guys worked it out," he offered as consolation. "Good work."

Actually, sir," Carter bent over to fiddle at a console. "It's not exactly the same. The Alliance's bolts are definitely based on that piece of Ancient technology, but with a few significant modifications." She turned the console screen towards him.

"For one, they need far less energy to operate." More fiddling.

"Then you'll see from this reading _here_ that there is a controlling force behind the bolts." Daniel and Jack, neither totally sure what they were looking at, nodded cautiously.

"And when I evened the readings out," she pressed some buttons, "and compared them with the data we received from the Tokra," more readings appeared, "we noticed that this pattern _here_ was identical."

She paused, and McKay took up the narrative.

"This pattern is, essentially, the signature of the weapons operator. As you know, the Ancient Drone Weapons require a human with the Ancient gene to operate them."

Jack, drawn in despite himself, nodded. Daniel, further ahead, pointed to the two patterns.

"Hang on, though, these patterns are identical." He looked at Sam and Rodney, his expression quizzical. "How can that be? These incidents happened light years away from each other."

"Exactly!" Sam was grinning again. "Rodney dug a bit deeper, correlating data from _here_ and _here_ and..."

"Sam." Jack felt that if he didn't step in now, the explanation could take longer than the Ori War. He had, after all, past experience of the Carter and McKay show. "What's the bottom line?"

"It's an AI, sir," she stated, then, elucidating, "an Artificial Intelligence. And there seems to be just the one, built in on all ships."

She paused, and drew in a deep breath.

"And that means we can beat it."

***

_**Tokra World**_

Vala came to with a shudder. Forcing herself to remain still, she carried out a mental inventory and came to the conclusion that everything was still there, although most of it ached. More worrying was the thought that she was most likely in the hands of the Lucian Alliance. Considering she had a price on her head, this was not good news.

She devoutly hoped that the Alliance had been so reconstituted that this little lot wouldn't realise who they had. Considering Netan had been dead some time now, perhaps there wasn't even anyone left to pay the bounty...

Hopeful musings aside, she needed to get out of this spot. She was outside the Al'kesh, thankfully in the shade, and her hands were fastened above her head with some sort of chain attached to the craft. The hat pin she carried concealed in her sleeve should sort that out quickly enough, but she needed to be alone to achieve that.

As it was, she could hear voices. She couldn't make out words, but the rough accent and intonation confirmed that she was, indeed, a prisoner of the Alliance. Vala grimaced. This hadn't been in the plan.

A few minutes later a group of people came into view; they were carrying a large chest, presumably containing kassa, between them. Vala slumped, feigning unconsciousness, and watched through slitted eyes as they made their way towards the local village. She was just thinking that her luck was in when a small, rather weaselly looking man came round the other side of the ship. He seated himself morosely in the shade, and began a thorough excavation of his nasal cavity.

Vala felt her gorge rising, and twitched reflexively. The tiny movement caught the weasels eye. Breaking off his explorations he got to his feet, grinning a trifle foolishly. The injunctions to not sample the goods appeared to have passed him by, as he had the slightly dazed look of a regular kassa user. Vala reminded herself that this didn't mean he would be easy to overcome. Kassa users could fly into sudden, terrifying rages, and it would be a foolish thing to underestimate him.

Still, he didn't appear to be quite as sharp as she remembered her old Alliance contacts being. Perhaps he would have no idea who she was...

His first words disabused her of this notion.

"Vala Mal Doran, the great thief!" His voice was as weaselly as his appearance. "What a price you will fetch!" He nodded in a self satisfied way, then glanced towards the village where the rest of his fellows had gone. "And Letu's gang will be feted throughout the Alliance!" He preened.

Her eyes narrowed. A possible route of escape was forming in her mind. He was conceited; she could use that.

"Letu's gang, hmm??" She made her voice as sultry as possible. "You must be the great Letu himself" his eyes popped open a bit at that, but he didn't correct her. His uneasy glance towards the village, however, spoke volumes.

"I'm flattered they left their very...best... man (her eyes raked his body) to guard me." Her smile started out slow and grew increasingly lascivious.

"How clever of you to capture me, when no-one else has managed it in all these years. I'm... impressed." Her tone implied that this was a truly erotic emotion. The greasy little guard, enthralled, was coming closer.

"You'll have to tell me EXACTLY how you found me," Vala purred. The little squirt stopped, and frowned. (Whoops, she thought, maybe too much?) He started backing away. She narrowed her eyes and dropped her voice an octave.

"Your, um, _colleagues_, won't be back for hours. We have - time - to 'discuss' these things."

He was back on the hook. Chest puffed out he advanced again. Vala thrust her chest out in return, which had the effect of distracting him from the fact that she was bracing her legs, ready to spring. His stench almost derailed her escape plan altogether, and it took her a dizzying moment to fight her nausea back into place. A second later his grabbing hands were all over her, pulling at the laces of her bodice and pawing at her skin.

Retching slightly, Vala sprang upwards and in one swift movement wrapped her legs around the would-be Letu. His kassa-fuddled brain reacted too late to stop her spinning him around, and a second later she had his neck in a leg lock, and was squeezing. She felt him grow heavy, and for a moment was tempted to put him permanently out of his misery (such a nasty little man! She'd have to burn this top) then half reluctantly decided unconsciousness was sufficient. She was already using her fingertips to dig for the concealed hatpin as she kicked his inert form away. A second later she was free, and rubbing life back into her wrists.

My grandma always used to say," Vala's head whipped up, residual adrenaline making her heart pound and her vision darken for a second, "as how the best damsels were the ones who didn't need rescuing." Cameron Mitchell covered the last few feet between them and caught her as she swayed, taking over rubbing her wrists. "Having fun, princess?" His blue eyes were keen, and she could tell he was scanning her for other injuries.

She nodded, unable to speak for a moment, then, as Teal'c came round the side of the ship, frowning, she reached out her arms, and enveloped them both in a hug.

"I assume you guys brought a ship?" Her voice was only a little bit shaky. "I had planned on stealing this Al'kesh, but it would be easier if I didn't have to, to be honest."

A sudden shout from the direction of the village startled them. Whippng round, Cam saw the kassa dealers returning at speed, followed by what appeared to be irate villagers.

"Whoops, we're gonna have company any minute." Releasing Vala, he bent down, and started pulling the little guard's body away from the ship. Teal'c, moving swiftly, was setting charges of C4 against the Al'kesh's walls. Within seconds, he was done. The kassa dealers, following a circuitious route due to having what appeared to be rotten fruit hurled at them, were by now noticeably closer.

"Time to go, kids," and without further ado, the three of them ran for their ship. Behind them, the Alliance's Al'kesh exploded in a satisfying belch of flame; by the time the now deeply unhappy Letu's Gang were shaking their guard into wakefulness, SG-1, cloak firmly in place, were rising away from the planet below.

_Longer than usual; hope it works! Please drop me a line if you enjoyed it - I do love reviews xxx_


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm not a technology whiz - you need to know I see subspace as being a bit like a giant wireless network!_

Teal'c was piloting the Al'kesh; Vala and Cameron were sitting alongside him, watching the stars spool past. Vala was shaking her head, in response to a question from Cam.

" I don't think that little weaselly man knew anything at all about the operation, really, Cameron. And the fact that they left him to guard me, despite knowing who I am and, ahem, my reputation... Well, it makes me think that these guys are not really Lucian Alliance at all. They are_ not_ as smart, they are certainly not as ruthless and can you imagine Netan ever being chased out of a village by people hurling rotten fruit??"

Cam nodded slowly.

"Message came over subspace from Sam, just before we arrived. Seems the weapon they've been using is based on Ancient Technology. Want to bet that some little offshoots of the old Alliance managed to get their hands on some souped up stuff, and decided to have a go at rebuilding?"

"I would surmise that you are correct," Teal'c was frowning again. "O'Neill is right to wonder where they came across this technology, and whether they may yet have more up their sleeves, as he puts it."

"Nah, I don't think so." Cam was shaking his head "They would have pulled the rabbit out of the hat by now; I reckon it's just these bolts. And as soon as Carter figures out how to counter those, they're sunk. Pity about the moonbase, though."

"What?" Vala looked shocked. "They blew up Sam's moonbase? Oh, poor Sam!"

"The combined governments of the USA, Russia, Britain, France and China aren't too happy either," Cam commented dryly. Teal'c snorted.

"I should imagine that the IOA too will have something to say on the matter." He frowned, and adjusted some of the instrumentation in front of him. "I am picking up multiple ships, Colonel Mitchell. Activating the cloak!"

It was almost too late. As the craft shimmered out of view it was buffeted on all sides by Alliance bolts, some of them coming close enough to singe the sides of the Al'kesh, and causing sufficient turbulence to knock Vala clean out of her seat. She landed awkardly on the floor, and rolled, pulling herself up one handed and activating the weapons array.

Cam was white. "It's the buddies of our inept dealers," he pointed out, somewhat unneccessarily, making his way over to Vala and edging her out of the seat. "Move over princess, you can't work this thing with one hand." Vala, clutching her right arm and grimacing in pain, made no protest.

A lucky bolt grazed the ship again. Cam shouted "Evasive manoeuvres," and Teal'c swung the craft sideways.

"Crap! That one scored enough of a hit... oh crap!" The ship had de-cloaked, and the alien vessels had immediately taken a bead on her position.

"Re-routing power." Teal'c's mouth was set. The ship shimmered into invisibility again, but two bolts hit simultaneously, knocking Teal'c and Cam forward over their consoles. Vala, who had braced herself against the wall, was knocked sideways onto her injured arm and stifled a scream. Luckily, the cloak held.

"Status." Cam was bleeding where he had bitten his lip. He swiped the blood away, then blinked as more blood from a gash at his hairline ran down into his eyes.

The alien ships were holding their positions, waiting for the Al'kesh to de-cloak again. Teal'c, snatching power from every source he could, was keeping them unseen, but his expression showed he wasn't sure how long he could maintain it.

"Colonel Mitchell." Cameron grunted. "Weapons are offline. If we make the jump to hyperspace, they will follow."

"Checkmate" Cam breathed. "Damn damn damn."

Vala made her way gingerly to her console, and frowned. There was a message coming through via subspace. Alliance? No... it bore the SGC's identification tag.

"Cam, Teal'c," she fiddled with some knobs. "There's a message here from Sam."

"Tell me it's good news." Cameron's voice was gravelly.

Vala felt her face breaking into a smile.

"It is. The weapon is controlled by an Artificial Intelligence, and she's sent a programme through subspace to disable it. We don't need to do anything, she says, pretty soon all the ships' weapons will be useless."

Cam heaved a deep breath. "That woman," he murmured, "is worth her weight in naquadah, and then some. How do we know if it's worked?"

"I think we will need to de-cloak" Teal'c was guarded. "There is no other way to know for sure if this has been a successful ploy on the part of the Tau'ri."

"Well, it's Sam Carter, big guy." Cam was leaning forward, his posture tense. "I'm willing to risk it".

"I too, Colonel Mitchell," and at Teal'c's words Vala nodded, her eyes on the small flotilla of alien craft surrounding them. Teal'c spoke again. "Be aware that they may have other weapons."

"You know?" Cam leaned back. "I'm willing to bet these guys are your archetypal big bullies and nothing more. Take away their fancy weapon, and they'll turn tail and run from us."

Teal'c cocked his head, then nodded his acceptance of this calculated risk. The ship uncloaked... and nothing happened. One by one the alien craft peeled away from the pack, and fled. Cam watched in satisfaction.

"Told you so" he murmured. His eyes took in Vala's obviously broken arm, and he swiped away another trickle of blood. "Let's get ourselves patched up best we can and head for home"


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm so sorry for the long delay in posting this! My internet connection has been down, and I'm having to work on an unfamiliar computer for the duration. Please excuse any errors :-)_

_Atlantis_

It was a rare moment alone for them, and as so often happened, it was being taken up with a discussion of what was going on around them, rather than about themselves. The programme Sam had devised had worked, there was no doubt of that. Some of the would-be Alliance ships were fighting back with other weapons, and some were turning and fleeing, as had the ones which faced off with Cam and Teal'c. Jack could only surmise that they wanted to avoid being taken in battle and losing the loads of kassa they carried. No doubt they were flying back, with their chests of the addictive corn, to the source of the Ancient technology to demand a newer, better weapon. The thought made him grit his teeth.

"We'll have to go after them." Sam was, as usual, on his wavelength, almost scarily so. "We can't just leave it at that, not if there's a source of Ancient technology out there.

She looked up at him. "In fact, I'll bet that sending off an investigative team will be your first task when you get back to Washington." Her smile was a little twisted. They'd been due some downtime, together, and this incident had overtaken it. Heaven knew when they would be able to clear their diaries again.

"Actually," Jack took her hand, and idly traced a pattern over the palm, drawing his fingers delicately over the prominent blue veins at the wrist and making her hum slightly in pleasure, "that's unlikely to be my problem, for a very good..."

"They're back!" Daniel's shout echoed down the hall. "The Al'kesh just landed - they'll be in the infirmary any minute." He arrived at the door to the commissary, eyes bright. "Why are you both still sitting down? Let's go!"

Sam was already out of her seat and hurrying after him. Jack sat for a brief second longer, gazing at the Golden Gate Bridge. "I'm _trying_!" he muttered, to no-one in particular, then heaved a sigh and pushed his chair back from the table.

***

Vala was lying in a private bed in the Atlantis infirmary. Her arm was plastered, and various cut and grazes had been doctored. Daniel was sitting next to her bed, refusing her entreaties to let her get up.

"No, No and No! Just do what they tell you and lie quietly for a bit! It's not so bad - and I should know."

Vala subsided, with a sudden irrepressible giggle. "Yes, darling, I forgot. It's usually you lying in the infirmary after a mission." She rolled her eyes at him. Daniel rolled his back, and said "Ha Ha" but without any real heat.

"I really am fine," Vala continued. "I mean, I like Dr Keller, and all," she paused and cocked her head on one side, "and she has the most amazing hair," head back to the 90 degree angle, "but I'm perfectly OK."

"Well, she says you're to rest." Daniel's tone brooked no argument, and Vala sighed. For a moment they sat in silence, each absorbed in what appeared to be fairly deep thought.

"Val..." As Daniel opened his mouth to speak, Vala, opened hers. "Dan.." There followed a minute of you firsts, and no I insist, before Vala put a stop to it and held up her hand firmly.

"Daniel, I have a confession to make."

Her voice was small, and Daniel's heart began to beat rather erratically. What was she going to say? He had a sudden wild hope that she'd confess to being truly, madly, deeply in love with him, and that would take all the pressure off him. This was followed immediately by the horrified thought that perhaps she was going to confess to these feelings and he wouldn't be able to reciprocate, because, after all, he liked to take these things slowly... The third thought, sneaking along rather nastily on the heels of the other two, whispered that perhaps she was going to confess she'd met a pretty-boy Tok'ra who'd swept her off her feet and she was fed up with waiting around for him to make some kind of move...

So engrossed was he in this internal dialogue that he all but missed her whispered confession. Her eyes were downcast, and he noticed she was gripping her hands together so tightly that the knuckles were whitened.

"What? What was that about tablets??"

Vala sighed, and repeated herself a little more forcefully.

"I lost your tablets. I know they were unique, and I know you trusted me with them," her voice broke slightly and she swallowed at this point.

"I was trying to carry them all but I waited too long, trying to pick up your..." here she suddenly cleared her throat, and hastily continued with "I waited too long and I dropped them all when that no-good wonko kassa dealer zatted me." She fell silent, and swallowed again.

"I'm terribly, terribly sorry."

She still hadn't looked at him, and Daniel was suddenly filled with a great anger.

"You complete and utter idiot," he muttered and Vala threw him a fearful look. "I'm really, really, really sorry," she began again, and he cut her off, holding his hand over her mouth for a second.

"I was talking about myself," he stated without preamble, and shook his head searching for the right words.

"Vala, I don't know where along the line I made you think I was the sort of person who valued tablets, and, and books, and, and, and, _artefacts_, more than I value people! God help me, I wonder if everyone thinks that...??"

His train of thought derailed for an instant, and his mouth twisted. "I may have a LOT of work to do here." Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them to see Vala's fixed on him, rather wider than usual at this unexpected outburst.

"I don't" he enunciated clearly, "give a flying...DAMN... about the tablets." Vala's eyes widened further - she knew the expression he'd narrowly avoided using, but she was rather surprised he did.

"The tablets can go to hell for all I care. I was worried sick about you in the clutches of the Lucian Alliance, and if I ever get my hands on the arrogant, unapologetic, no-good useless, piece of _crap _Tok'ra who left you behind, I will tear them limb from limb and then beat them with the sticky ends. Am I making myself clear here???"

Vala's eyes were shining. "Perfectly, darling."

"Good" Feeling somewhat better after his outburst, Daniel added "And I owe you coffee, as soon as you're well enough. Dinner too." At this point he suddenly realised how very unlike himself he was behaving and almost lost his nerve.

"That is, um, if you'd like to go to dinner with me?" He bit his lip.

"I would" Vala said firmly. "Very much." She snuggled down into the infirmary cot and favoured him with a radiant smile. Daniel felt his knees weaken slightly. He stood up, and waved towards the door. "I'll let you get some rest, then."

"Daniel" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"That note you sent. The one with the, ah, _intriguing_ signature..." She pleated the sheet, then looked at him. "I was trying to pick that up, to, to take with me, when I got zatted." She grimaced.

" I lost it along with the tablets."

Daniel smiled. No, in all honesty, Daniel grinned.

"Never mind," and he ran his hand slowly over her hair. "I'll write you another one exactly like it."

Vala yawned and gave him a sleepily seductive smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go to sleep!"

***

Cam Mitchell was in an infirmary bed too, having the gash across his forehead stitched by a very efficient nurse. Despite the local anesthetic, he was grumbling. Teal'c, Sam and Jack sat around the bed, and Daniel joined them in time to hear Cam tell the nurse, reprovingly, that Dr Lam would never have just jabbed the needle in as if he were a piece of tapestry...

"Vala sleeping?" Sam hadn't seen her friend yet; Daniel had locked the door behind him when he'd gone into her private room.

"Yep." He looked pleased with himself, and Sam smiled, happy that they appeared to be working things out. So what if it took the destruction of her precious moonbase to bring it about... Her smile faded a bit. She wasn't looking forward to the fight with the IOA to allow the funding for rebuilding.

Cameron was telling Daniel how the ex-Lucian Alliance vessels were limping home all over the galaxy, and Teal'c was explaining to General O'Neill that a message had come through from the Tok'ra just as they arrived, and that they were offering their services to...

"What?" Sam wasn't sure she could believe her ears. "They're offering to _what_?"

"Use their crystals to help us rebuild the dome of the moonbase, Colonel Carter." Teal'c inclined his head towards her in a small bow. "It is by way of an apology for leaving Vala Mal Doran behind and thus allowing her to fall into the clutches of the Alliance."

"Well, that's wonderful!" She was jubilant, and her expression was echoed around the bed, although Daniel, she noted, looked slightly wistful. She'd have to ask him why, later... "That should get the IOA off our backs, at least!"

"Yeah." Cam was pleased. "Makes life easier for you in Washington, I would guess, hmm, Sir?" He was addressing Jack, who took a deep breath.

"Well, actually, it was never going to be MY problem," he began, determined that this time no-one was going to interrupt him. "You see, boys and girls, I..."

"So Jack" the voice floated down the infirmary towards them, and every head turned to see Hank Landry striding down the aisle between the beds. He too was looking pleased. "Got all your people back safe, hey?" He clapped Cam on the shoulder, making him wince slightly, and bowed to Teal'c. "Good work, team. And especially congratulations to you, Colonel Carter, not that we had any doubt you'd come up with something." Sam blushed.

"So Jack," Hank turned his attention back to the new civilian consultant. "How'd they take the news of your retirement then? Glad to have him back here at the SGC, people? Civilian or not, he's always good value." Hank beamed genially round, then realised four completely blank faces were staring back at him. "What? What did I say??"

Sam spoke first, turning round slowly to face Jack. "Retired???" Daniel and Teal'c chimed in after her, almost simultaneously with "Again, Jack?" and "Again, O'Neill?" whilst Cameron puzzled out loud "_Civilian consultant_??"

Hank made a mock-horrified face and held up his hands in a 'don't shoot!' position. Sam was leaning in closely towards the now retired General, her expression dangerously calm.

"When, exactly, were you thinking of dropping this bombshell, Jack?" Her voice was sweet and cold as ice-cream, but there was a suspicious sparkle in those blue eyes...

"Oh for Pete's sake!" He threw his own hands up in the air. "You all know full well I've been trying to tell you something for days here - if it wasn't moonbases exploding it was Carter saving the world...there hasn't been a moments peace around these parts!"

Sam giggled. It was a rather unusual sound and Cam and Daniel both turned startled faces towards her.

"_Really_ retired, Jack? Actually going to happen this time?"

He grinned. "Yep. And, for my sins in both this life and possibly the previous few, I'll be here as civilian consultant, trying to mediate between the military and the IOA..." He heaved a great sigh.

Daniel frowned. "Jack, don't get me wrong here, but that doesn't sound like your dream job. What on earth made you decide to take it on?"

Jack's eyes met Sam's. They were sparkling openly now, and the grin on her face was as uplifting to him as a glass of French champagne.

"Ah, Daniel," Jack leaned forward, and took her chin in his hand. He bent his head towards her, breaking off the movement just before he reached her lips to look over towards his favourite, albeit slightly dim, archaeologist. "The compensations _far_ outweigh any other considerations," and closing the gap completely he proceeded to kiss Colonel Samantha Carter extremely thoroughly indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, you gonna marry me, Carter?"

"You gonna ask me?"

"I just did!"

"Jack, a girl needs a little something – more – than that."

"OK. Um… please??"

"(giggles) When you put it so eloquently, how can a girl say No?"

"Er… is that a Yes, then?"

"Mmm mmm – yes, it is (sounds of kissing)"

"Good… mmmm mmmm mmmmmmm"

***

Turned out that Carter had had a lifetime's fill of wedding planning after the Pete Shanahan experience. Jack was keen not to waste any time, and so it was simply a matter of comforting a forlorn Vala, who had had visions of a white marquee and yards and yards of organza. In mitigation, Sam had told her she could plan her own wedding any way she liked, causing reticent Daniel to pale slightly at the vision of a sit-down four course meal for 300 of their closest friends.

Very little objection was raised to their going off-world, and so it was that Sam and Jack found themselves, six weeks later, on a sandy beach at dusk, lit only by candles and the three moons of Xanthos. Attended by a slightly shaky chaplain (it was his first trip through the Gate) and surrounded by just close friends and family, it was the wedding they'd dreamed of.

The bride wore a vintage 1920's bohemian dress that had been her grandmother's, and was given away by her brother. The groom wore long shorts and short sleeves. The chief bridesmaid wore a sarong short enough to cause her soon-to-be-official stepfather's eyes to shoot so far up his head his eyebrows were lost in his hairline. The second bridesmaid wore Chanel, head to toe, and the Best Man considered it an investment well made, despite the now slightly pallid silvery colour of his Gold Card.

Teal'ç read a Jaffa blessing, and actually smiled, and Cameron lived up to his boast of being able to oversee "the best Hog Roast this side of the USA." There was a lot of laughter, a lot of music, a lot of champagne and, later, a lot of rather bad dancing.

When the third moon finally set, the only people left awake were the new Mr and Colonel O'Neill… and they were much too happily occupied to notice its serene descent into the shimmering, silvery sea.

_Thank you so much to everyone who read, and reviewed! I've had fun writing - hope to be back soon _


End file.
